unwelcome secrets
by anonymousgirl416
Summary: Reef and his sister are enjoying their summer break. But when Reef's unwelcomed past comes back to haunt him. He and his old classmates must stopped the very person who tried to capture them. Reef has a secret, he's gifted, and he's not the only one. This also includes Martin Mystery and Danny Phantom. If you have read this/just found it leave comments on what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The plot**

Vlad Masters stood at the tall, foggy window of his office. The long lasting rain battered the window as it dripped down slowly and quietly. It had been raining here in Wisconsin for almost three days. The trees were rustling along with the wind as more and more of the storm came into the area. Instead of going into the ghost zone and trying to conquer it only to be foiled by Danny Phantom (a.k.a Danny Fenton, the son of his former friend Jack Fenton, who acquired the ability to become a ghost and have powers almost as matched his own), had put all of his plans on hold; because today he Vlad had to get ready for an important meeting; one that would make him even more powerful than he could ever imagine. Vlad took another sip of his morning tea as he turned back around towards his desk. He sat down in the desk chair and began looking through his planner as he placed the cup down across from it. '_JUNE SECOND: IMPORTANT MEETING'_ written in red and large letters. A few days ago, Vlad received a phone call from a man named Mr. Jackson, the only thing he said was he wanted to find some old students and that they would bring great fortune that Vlad could have a part of if he accepted. It's not every day a person gets a phone call offering free wealth and Vlad had a feeling that this was not a fraud, something stuck out with Jackson. It was better to let this become a waste than to be beat by an adolescent. Vlad pushed a red button on the desk, not long after hologram Maddie appeared beside him.

"Hello my wonderful, darling Vlad" said the transparent hologram

"Hello to you, I wanted to know if my guest has arrived yet" said Vlad

"Why yes, he just pulled up into the drive way" replied the hologram

"Very well, you can go now"

"Right away my loving Mr. Masters", the hologram disappeared; the office door came opened. A man came with his raincoat and hat held in his left hand. The man had black hair with a few streaks of gray; he wore a dark brown suit.

"Good morning Mr. Masters" said the man

"Good morning Mr. Jackson I'm ever so glad you could make it," said Vlad "come, take a seat"

Mr. Jackson placed his coat and hat on the rack beside the door; he walked to the desk and took a seat in front in one of the chairs.

"So are your associates joining us?" asked Vlad

"No, Mr. Masters, I'll give them the details after our little meeting," said Mr. Jackson

"So what do you have to offer me?" asked Vlad, as he put his left leg over his right and his hands locked together. "You weren't all that detailed in our conversation on the phone the other day"

"But, I did mention that I wanted to find some old students of mine, that will bring us great fortune", Mr. Jackson took out a number of pictures out of his jacket pocket. "These are the children I'm looking for. Amanda Beeson, Jenna Kelley, Tracey Devon, Ken Preston, Martin Cooper, Carter Street or Paul Carter, Charles Temple, Sarah Miller, Emily Sanders and Reef Clark"

"Why are these children so important and why would they give us a great fortune like you say?" asked Vlad "and, pray tell, do specifically want my help?"

"All ten of them have a special power. Charles has telekinesis, Tracey can turn invisible, Martin can produce a great amount of strength when threaten, Jenna can read minds, Emily is physic, Amanda can switched into a person body, Carter can transform into anything and anyone, Sarah can control people, Reef Clark can control water, and is able to do spell.. He has a younger sister, Mercedes Clark, she can control fire and is a seer, another type of psychic, and can also do spells, and Ken can hear and talk to the dead", said Jackson

"The dead you say? You've heard of Danny Phantom correct?" said Vlad

"Yes, anything that is abnormal in the world I'm there to hear it," said Mr. Jackson "why do you mention the ghost boy?"

"What if I tell you I can get Mr. Phantom to come apart of your plan to capture the students. Then we'll have more power" said Vlad

"I knew that I made a good decision about you Mr. Masters. I know you are a rich man and are able to get things more easily. Very well, I was thinking we could trap them all at Sunset Beach. That is where the Clark boy is working currently for the summer. It was not easy finding him, that is why we need them in one place and the beach is perfect. It is summer vacation, no school, no teachers, it will easy as pie to capture them," said Mr. Jackson

"I couldn't agree more," said Vlad "all that is left is finding ways to get them there"

"My associates will take care of the rest on setting the traps," said Jackson

"Wonderful" said Vlad "now, let's get to businesses"

* * *

"Martin Mystery, you are so dead!" screamed his stepsister Dianna as she chased him down the hall of Torrington Academy.

Martin raced down every corner; trying to lose his enraged sister. This had to be the angriest Martin had seen her, well, this week that is. Dianna's reason for being furious with him for today was that Martin accidently spilled the school's mystery meat on her when he tripped. This was not how he wanted to spend his last day of school before summer break. He turned another corner into the science room and locked the door, Dianna beated on the door as she ran to catch up with Martin.

"Get out here and faced me like a man!" she yelled

"Sorry Di, but I'm not leaving this room," Martin said through the door

Dianna anger turned into a smile when she saw another door leading into the science room, which is when the idea hit here to have a surprise on Marin. She ran to the door and tried opening it. It second door was locked as well. She looked around the hall; Java was coming down the hall and in his janitor suit. Dianna rushed over to him.

"Java, can I use your keys for a second?" said Dianna

"Sure Dianna can use Java's keys", he took the keys out of his pocket and handed it to Dianna. She went back to the door and unlocked it.

Martin tried getting out, but Dianna tackled him to the ground and put him in a chokehold.

"You had this coming to you," she growled

Java came into the room and pulled Dianna off Martin. At the same time, Martin's U-watch began beeping. It only meant that the Center was calling. Martin got up and searched for the portal. It was under the desk. He pushed it to the side, showing the portal, he jumped in, with Dianna and Java behind him. They landed on the conveyer belt and placed their hand on scanners beside them.

"Martin Mystery clear" said a robotic voice

"Dianna Lombard clear"

"Java the caveman clear"

"Hey guys, ready for your break," asked Billy the alien as he floated towards them.

"Sure, just after this mission" said Martin

Billy turned to Dianna, "why are you covered in gravy?"

"Ask general dork over here," she growled

"It was an accident," said Martin

"Well, you better get going, M.O.M said that this was very important" said Billy

The three walked into M.O.M's office. She stood beside her desk talking to an unknown woman, who seemed very worried. The woman wore a long black dress with matching black boots. Her hair was brown and long.

"Hey mom, who's this?" asked Martin

"This is Madame; she's an old friend of mine. I called you here on a very important mission"

"About what?" asked Dianna

Both women looked at Dianna strangely, since she still was covered in the gravy.

"Don't ask" Dianna mumbled

"Madame here was a teacher at Meadowbrook middle school a few years ago," said M.O.M

"Meadowbrook, I think one of my cousins went there" said Martin

"What was your cousin's name?" asked Madame

"Reef Clark"

"Then you should know, if you don't already, that he was in my gifted class" said Madame

"I didn't know that Reef was a genius," said Dianna

"Not that kind of gifted, she meant that he had powers. You see Madame was the gifted class teacher, there were nine other students and all have powers" said M.O.M

"So why do Madame need help?" asked Java

"The former principal, Mr. Jackson, knew about their gifts and I fear that he is once again planning to capture them and use them to gain money," said Madame

"What do you mean he's done this before?" asked Martin and Dianna simultaneously

"At the time he was Principal, Jackson would hire people he knew to capture my students. The first was a student teacher, Serena; she would hypnotize them into using their gifts for her personal gain. Then he hired a man to pose as one of my students dead father, he also hired some people to kidnap them. When he was caught he resigned and left before he could be charged with anything"

"Why is Jackson so fixed on capturing them? You think after being found out he would give up," said Dianna

"I fear that he is now seeing more than gaining wealth. From the people I know he is planning a trap to bring them all together, and it also includes Reef's sister," said Madame

"Don't worry Madame, no sorry punk is going to hurt my family" said Martin

"You'll all be sent to Sunset Beach. That is where we believe Jackson is planning the trap. Reef is working there and is watching over Mercedes for the summer. To Jackson and he lackeys it's a perfect place for the kidnapping" said M.O.M

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Dianna

Madame handed them files, "this is all the information on all my students and their gifts. We don't know what Jackson is capable of now," said Madame

"But if Martin and Dianna are related to Reef and Mercedes, won't they recognized Martin and Dianna?" asked Java

"This will be a better cover, so you can keep a closer eye," said M.O.M

"But how are we going to explain Java?" asked Martin

"Just say that he is one of your classmates, Billy will assist you when he can," said M.O.M

A portal appeared right beside them leading to the beach.

"Good luck" said Madame

All three rushed into the portal as it disappeared when the last foot was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Old friends come together**

Jenna sat at one of the outside tables at the local coffee shop with her friend Tracey Devon and Emily Sanders. She didn't even really wanted to be here, summer had begun two weeks ago for Jenna from Meadowbrook high school and the last thing she wanted to do is sit out in the hot, blinding sun. Several people came in and out of the shop. This was a perfect way to read all the minds of the people that passed her, the temptation was far too great to let the opportunity pass.

"I wonder if my new bikini will fit me?" thought one blonde girl that went pass the table

"I can't wait to go to Hawaii this summer "thought one boy, who waited by the door

Jenna rolled her, no one had anything interesting or worthy to eavesdrop on. She took a sip of her coffee; Emily had a latte and Tracey had a frappicino.

"So does anyone have anything planned for the summer?" asked Tracey

"Nothing that I can think of" said Jenna, she wasn't sure that she wanted to.

Everything was going so well with her and her mom and wanted to spend as much time as possible enjoying it. Jenna's mom stopped having late night parties completely and stopped spending all the money on lottery tickets, not to mention being sober for the past two and a half years. Jenna guessed she had her friends to thank for that, Emily, Tracey, Reef…

Jenna stopped herself from taking another sip of her coffee. She thought back to the memories of him. Out of everyone in the gifted class, she was in back at Meadowbrook middle school, Reef was the only one who accepted his gift and who he really was. Not caring what anyone thought of him. It mostly because of his sister Mercedes that kept him motivated to do so. Jenna came back to life as Emily shook her shoulder.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" asked Emily

"Uh, nothing; I was just lost in thought" replied Jenna

"So I guess you didn't hear what I was saying?" said Emily

"Not a word" said Jenna

"I said my mom won a contest at her work today, she called me a few hours before me met up. She said that her boss got a call from some local radio station not far from here and it picked the office for a random drawing for a prize. The boss agreed and told everyone, the radio station did the drawing and my mom won" replied Emily "the prize was two week trip to Sunset Beach, and the station said since she had a daughter I could bring two guests with me"

"So? You know I hate beaches" said Jenna

"But the best part is that Reef is working at the hotel we're staying at" replied Tracey "if you still don't want to go, of course"

Jenna sighed, "Alright, I'll go"

"Same here" said Tracey

"Great, I'll call my mom as soon as I can so she can pick up the tickets. I just have to-", Emily stopped what she was doing and had a blank stare on her face.

"Em, are you having another vision?" asked Tracey

"Yeah" said Emily

"What do you see, bombing, robbery, a murder?" asked Jenna

"No, worse" said Emily

"Well, look who it is" replied a voice behind them.

"Oh no" said Tracey and Jenna simultaneously

All three heads turned to see the one and only Amanda Beeson, the queen bee, the popular girl, the snobbiest and meanest girl in the world, walking towards their table.

"How are my best buds?" asked Amanda asked sweetly

"What do you want Beeson?" asked Jenna

"Why do you think that I want something?" asked Amanda

"Well, for one, you are being too nice" said Emily

"Two, the only times you are nice is if you want a favor or want to brag" said Tracey

"Since when did you start standing up for yourself?" Amanda sneered

"Since you gave me the ability to" replied Tracey

Amanda thought back when she switched into Tracey's bodies almost three years ago, Before, Tracey was a complete nobody. She was invisible to the world, literally. Even her own parents ignored her. Now, everyone became aware of her existence; so did her parents. Tracey was also able to control her powers better.

"You should be thanking me" said Amanda

"We know, you said it a hundred time" replied Emily

Amanda shot a glare at Emily before she went back to talking, "anyway, I was just here to say that I am going to Sunset Beach for the summer"

Jenna, Tracey, and Emily gave each other in annoyance.

"Why are you going there?" asked Jenna

"Some work conference at my dad's office" said Amanda

"Well, Emily's mom won a contest and we are all going" said Tracey

"If Emily's mom won why doesn't she and Emily just go?" asked Amanda

"Because we wanted to see an old friend of ours" replied Emily

"And who's that?" Amanda asked in an annoyed tone

"Does Reef Clark ring any bells in that hollow head of yours; he's working at the hotel for the summer" said Jenna "Tracey was still keeping touch with him after he left, it's been three years since we seen him in person"

"Just make sure that none of you are in my way. Because the minute you losers arrive, you never met, heard, or seen me" replied Amanda, "but, still say to Reef, if you see him before me, I said hi", she turned and walked into the shop.

"There's the Amanda we know and hate" said Tracey "for the most part"

"I texted my mom" said Emily "she picked up the tickets and called Tracey's parents, she called you mom, Jenna, and they all said yes. Now, this is short notice but the tickets are only good for tomorrow, so that's when we need to leave"

"Great. But, I'm just glad we and Amanda can agree that we don't anything to do with each other" said Jenna "we better get going and pack, it's going to be a long trip"

* * *

"I'm so glad it's my night off" said Reef sighed as he slumped on the couch in the cabin house he was staying at for the summer.

His sister sat beside him reading another one of his books she brought with her. It was the least Reef could do for his mom; if someone looked at them for the first time they'd think they we twins, even though Mercedes was two years young to him. They could get through anything. Almost; both Reef and Mercedes had powers. Reef had the power to control water and Mercedes could see into the future, but only little bits of visions and sometimes couldn't help to blurt it out is she had one. None of Reef's new friends knew about, he was always in fear that they would find out about them both. Without warning Mercedes shop up from the couch and her book fell from her hands.

"You will meet someone from your past" said Mercedes, unaware she was saying it and with no emotion in her, "all will be revealed"

Reef quickly got up and started to shake her, "wake up Mercedes, wake up. You're having another vision"

"You will meet someone from you're past, all will be revealed" Mercedes repeated

Reef looked around; a glass of water was sitting on the table behind the couch.

"Sorry, I have to do this to you sis", Reef motioned his hand towards the water. It slowly came out of the glass in a thin wave; he shot the water into Mercedes face. The shocked Mercedes back to normal.

Her face filled with anger, "what the heck Reef?!"

"I had to, you were in another one of your trances" replied Reef

"Again; what was it this time?" asked Mercedes

"Something about me meeting someone from my past, that all will be revealed" said Reef

Footsteps came down the stairs; they belonged to Fin, Emma, Johnny, Broseph, and Lo.

"We'll talk about this later" said Reef

"Hey Reef, ready for the movies?" said Fin

"I've been so busy I almost forgot" replied Reef

"Why is Mercedes covered in water?" asked Lo

"I…I was washing my face" said Mercedes

"Uh, we better get to the movies; before it gets to crowded" said Reef "do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a couple hours Mercedes?"

"I'm always am" said Mercedes

"Are you sure Mercedes will be okay on her own?" asked Johnny "I can find someone to watch her until we come back"

"Or she could come with us" Emma suggested "we're just seeing the new horror movie"

"That wouldn't be good idea, the last time I took Mercedes to see a horror movie she ended up rooting for the killer; which a lot of people don't take well"

"You can't blame her" said Fin "how movies are now"

"Come on lets go before the place gets crowded" replied Lo

"We'll be back in three hours" said Reef as he walked to his friends "and don't get into trouble while I'm gone; I promised mom that I would keep you safe for the whole summer. I'll have my phone, yours is over there on the counter"

"I'll be fine, now go see your movie" replied Mercedes as she shooed there off with her hand

Reef rolled his eyes and left with his friends out of the house.

Mercedes picked up her book from the floor. She was about to sit back on the couch when her cell phone rang. Mercedes gave a long groan and sat her book on the table in front of her. She walked to the counter and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" asked Mercedes "I'm kind of busy"

"Well hello to you too" said the voice on the other

Mercedes recognized the voice and sighed, "what do you want Fenton?"

"What I can't say hi?" asked Danny

"Dude, it's eight at night over here" replied Mercedes "you know this is my reading time"

"I need to tell you some great news" said Danny

"What news do you have to tell me?' asked Mercedes

"My folks won a contest and we are going to Sunset beach hotel"

"Really, Reef didn't mention anything about a contest here" said Mercedes

"He probably forgot" said Danny

"Well I'm glad you're coming. Are you sure Amity Park will be able to deal without Danny Phantom for a while?" asked Mercedes

"You know when I'm gone Sam and Tucker have everything covered" Danny replied

"Just make sure that your dad doesn't attack anyone while he's here" Mercedes pleaded

"You know I can't keep that promise" replied Danny

"Just hoping" said Mercedes "talk to you later"

"Bye" said Danny

"Bye" replied Mercedes, she hung up her phone and went back to the couch. She picked up her book and began reading where she was last.

"You can help me you know" replied Reef as he carried an arm full of popcorn, drinks, and candy with Fin walking beside him.

"Oh all right" said Fin as she took the candy and the popcorn from Reef.

Everyone else was already in the theater and they were lucky to get seats and save two for Fin and Reef. The whole place was packed with tourist to see the new movie.

"Are you sure Mercedes will be okay?" asked Fin

"She'll be fine" replied Reef "the only thing-"

Reef didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone in front of him; he spilled the soda he was holding. The individual who he bumped into turned to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay", the stranger took a good look at Reef, who was helping Fin picked up some of the ice.

"Reef; Reef Clark" said the stranger

"No, no I can pay-", Reef stopped what he was doing, "wait, how'd do you know my-"

Reef looked up as he helped himself up, "Ken Preston"

Fin got back up and threw the ice in a nearby trash can and grabbed the popcorn she placed on the floor, "you both know each other?"

"Yeah, we used to go to Meadowbrook middle school before I moved" said Reef; he took back the candy Fin was still holding to prevent another accident.

"How have you been doing?" asked Reef "what brings you to Sunset beach?"

"Pretty good" said Ken "I'm here on vacation. Are you on a date?"

Both Reef and Fin blushed.

"Uh, no were here with some friends to watch the new movie" replied Fin

"We work here at the hotel; this is my friend Fin Mc Clain" said Reef

"Oh, sorry about that. Is it okay if I join you I kind of came alone" said Ken

The three walked into the dark room of the theater; as they approached their seats to their friends Lo turned and saw Ken. She jumped out of her seat and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Hello, I'm Lo; you're future girlfriend and wife" said Lo as she nudged up against Ken.

"Uh, I don't think so" said Ken

"Would you sit back down?" Fin growled

Lo rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry about that Ken. Lo is a bit crazy. These are my other friends Johnny, Broseph, and over their is Emma" said Reef "guys this is Ken Preston"

"It's nice to meet you Ken. So how do you know Reef?" Emma asked

"We went to Meadowbrook middle school together" said Ken

"What classes?" asked Johnny

"The usual" Reef quickly replied "math, social studies, that kind of thing. I'm going to get more soda"

"I'll join you" said Ken

Reef and Ken stepped out in the aisle and back into the main room to the snack stand.

"So I'm guessing they don't know about you or the gifted class was" said Ken

"You're finally calling it the gifted class; I remember you would only call it a waste of time or a pain in the butt" said Reef

"I know, but things change" said Ken

"How are you handling the voices?" asked Reef

"I have better control of them now" said Ken

Both approached the food bar and ordered their drinks.

"Has anything happen while I was gone?" asked Reef

"No, after Jackson left after you things started to die down" said Ken

"That's good; I think" said Reef

"I don't know, we didn't see each other after high school started" said Ken, the cashier handed the two their soda, "Fin is kind of pretty" said Ken

Reef turned away from Ken for a moment and started to blush. "She wouldn't be interested" said Reef

Ken looked over and smiled, "dude, if you like her. I get it"

"Then if you're so good at seeing who people like then why didn't you ever ask Amanda Beeson out" said Reef

"Jenna told you" said Ken

"Yep, I won't tell if you don't"

"Deal" said Ken

The two picked up their soda and went back to the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Come along

Martin, Dianna, and Java walked into the hotel that morning; Martin had called M.O.M and Madame that they made it without any trouble, but they all still kept their eyes peeled.

"We need to find Mercedes and Reef fast" said Martin "and see if the others are already here"

Dianna's phone rang; she quickly picked it up, "hello"

Dianna turned to Java and Martin and spoke into a whisper, "its M.O.M and Madame, they said their some new information they found out. There's a man named Vlad Masters helping Jackson and their targeting one of Mercedes friends who is here on vacation"

"We need to get going" said Martin "we just need to find were Mercedes and Reef are"

At that same moment Martin's watch started beeping, a small hologram Billy zapped out. Martin cuffed his hand over so no would see him. "What did you get Billy?"

"I track where your cousins are. Mercedes is heading to a sub shop in town, she's meeting Danny there and Reef is at the beach working" said Billy "I looked at flights coming to Sunset beach. Emily, Jenna, Amanda and Tracey arrived here this morning and Ken Preston has been there for a week now, and so have Charles Temple and Martin Cooper"

"Thanks Billy" said Martin, he shut off the hologram and turned to Dianna and Java, "we have a problem"

"What Billy say?" asked Java

"Well he told me where Mercedes and Reef are. M is at a sub shop and Reef is at the beach working" said Martin

"How is that a problem?" asked Dianna

"Amanda Beeson, Ken Preston, Jenna Kelley, Tracey Devon, Emily Sanders, Charles Temple and Martin Cooper are already here" said Martin

"Uh no" Dianna groaned "we need to get to them fast. We find Mercedes and Danny first they are more likely to be target since they are in open space and Reef is in a more safe position"

"Then let's not waste anytime" said Martin

* * *

It was another sunny summer that afternoon. Reef was at work and Mercedes didn't plan on staying on the beach in the blazing sun with him until he got off. Danny arrived earlier that morning and texted her to meet at the local sub shop; Mercedes said good bye to her brother and left for the shop. She decided to take a walk this time, but she still had a sharp on everyone that past her on the way there. Back home everyone knew it wouldn't be wise to ever dare mess with her back home because ever since the start of sixth grade she had been taking self defense and martial arts. This was also when the incidence with Reef's former principal, Mr. Jackson, at Meadowbrook. Mercedes finally understood then why she had to go to another middle school instead; because her powers were coming in and she would have been the next prize. She finally arrived at the sub shop and was ambushed with the bustling of people inside. Mercedes saw Danny at a table in a corner through the crowd of the customers.

"Hey Danny, long time no see" said Mercedes as she took her seat

"You can say that again" replied Danny as he handed a sandwich to her, "BLT sub, no mayo, and hold the lettuce"

"Thanks, so what was the latest battle for the famous Danny Phantom or is inviso-bill?"

"Very funny" said Danny "actually, it's been a little slow lately" said Danny 'the last fight I was with Skulker four weeks ago"

"Not even an attempt form Vlad?" asked Mercedes

"Nope, I guess I can't complain much. It's summer, I deserve a break"

"Don't get too conformable hot shot; you never know when there could be a surprise attack" Mercedes warned

"Then that's some advice I should use; you're all about surprise attacks" said Danny "so, has anything new happened with you?"

"Another one of my visions came true" said Mercedes "it happened last night"

"What was it about this time?" asked Danny

"It was something about Reef meeting someone from his past, which was his friend Ken. The other thing was that all will be revealed; I guess that was whatever they are talking about" replied Mercedes

"You don't seem too happy about that" said Danny

"I mean, I'm happy my powers are getting stronger, but why did it had to Ken?" said Mercedes "he was willing to do anything to get rid of his powers and I always worried it would rub off on Reef. Who would have then to teach me?"

"You still have me, even though I'm still practicing we can help each other with Sam and Tucker's help" said Danny

"Thanks Danny" said Mercedes

"I wonder if you can predict me getting an A+ in math" said Danny

"I can, when you start studying for a change" said Mercedes

As she took a bite of her sub she noticed growing crowd across from them. Danny turned to see the crowd also, "what do you think it is?"

"Not sure, but I have a feeling it isn't good", Mercedes got up from the table; Danny held a grip on her arm before she could walk any further.

"Come on M, don't be a hero; just for today"

"I'll be fine, now let go of me"

Danny sighed and released her. Mercedes pushed her way through the crowd as she came closer to the table as more and more people came by. A large boy close to her age was hovering over a scrawny boy and another boy in a wheelchair.

"What are you going to do about it you little squirm" said the large boy

"I told you to leave us alone" wined the small boy

Mercedes recognized the two boys sitting at the table; it was Martin Cooper and Charles Temple. Two other classmates from Reef's old middle school Meadowbrook. She remembered that Martin had super strength when he got angry and Charles had telekinesis and would use it unwisely. A part of her told they had better at controlling it and leave it alone, but the other said to not take a chance. Mercedes went with the stepping in. She walked in between the large boy and Martin C.

"Don't you have something better to do than picking on the defenseless" said Mercedes

"I'm not defenseless, I'll prove it!" yelled Martin C.

"Same here" said Charles

"I know that, and it's not going to happen" whispered Mercedes "don't worry I'm a friend"

"Listen sweetheart, you better mind your own business and leave or else" threaten the large boy

Mercedes smiled, "if you can try and start a fight with a kid in a wheelchair and a kid smaller than you, you she shouldn't have trouble fighting a girl"

"You asked for it" said the boy, he threw a punch, but Mercedes caught it with her hand. A loud gasps of ooo and aw not believing what they just saw.

Mercedes raised her left leg and kicked the boy in the stomach, and then she pulled on his arm and flung him at the tables. She then grabbed him by the legs and flipped the boy on his stomach. The frighten boy backed away and helped himself up.

"Okay, I'll leave them alone, just stop hurting me" he replied

"Fine, but if catch you bullying these two, or anyone else I won't have mercy on you" warned Mercedes

The boy nodded and didn't waste any time running out of the shop; everyone cheered and laughed at the boy's defeat. Martin C. and Charles went over to Mercedes to thank her.

"Thanks for helping, I'm-"

"Martin Cooper, I know. And you're Charles Temple" she replied

"Can you read minds?" asked Charles

"No, you may know my brother. Reef Clarke"

"Yeah, I remember him. He would always do the same thing you did. One time, Reef bended this guys arm behind his back" said Martin C.

"Beats you ripping the dudes arm off Martin" said Charles

"So why are you two here?" asked Mercedes

"My mom got a letter that we had a sick relative here" replied Martin

"For some stupid reason my doctor wanted me to come to Sunset beach to help me get along with people better and I needed the fresh air and all that junk" whined Charles "which stinks since my folks listen to everything he says that has something to do with me, so I won't be going anywhere for a while. I hate the beach; the sand gets caught in my wheels"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will blow over soon, just give me a call if you guys have any more trouble" replied Mercedes, she returned to her table.

'Nice job teaching that guy who's boss, M" said Danny "but, do you think you could do the same to Dash?"

"We'll see, now I just want to eat. Beating up the dude work up an appetite" said Mercedes

"You might want to wait for that" replied Danny, looking towards the door.

Mercedes turned in her seat and saw her cousins Martin Mystery and Dianna with a large hairy man come inside. Not far behind them were Ken Preston and Amanda Beeson. Mercedes wasn't sure if she should give a smile to be glad to see her family or throw her sandwhich and hope it hit the prom and jock, Amanda or Ken.

"There's little Sadie" replied Martin M.

"Martin please not in public" Mercedes mumbled

"Who's your big friend?" said Danny

"This is our friend Java, were here for summer break" said Dianna

"Seems a bit old for high school, don't you think?" asked Mercedes

"Growth spurt" replied Martin M.

"Nice to meet friends" said Java

"It's nice to meet you Java" said Mercedes "this is my friend Danny Fenton"

"Did you say Fenton?" asked Amanda as she came over, with Ken beside her.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Mercedes thought

"Yeah, why?" replied Danny

"Your dad wouldn't have to be the loser in the orange hazmat suit at the front desk this morning?" asked Amanda

"Yes, he is and he's not a loser" said Danny

"Just leave him alone, if only you born during the Salem witch trials. Even looking at you they think you were a creature from another world" said Mercedes

"You are no better than Reef" replied Amanda

"Come on, let's just go" said Ken "it's your first day here"

"Then let me give you a warm welcome", Mercedes grabbed a soda from the table next to her and dumped it on Amanda's head.

Amanda let out a squeal and became enrage, "you little freak!"

"News flash, Amanda you're one too" Mercedes whispered

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't. She glared at Mercedes and rushed into the bathroom.

"That wasn't nice Mercedes" said Dianna

"She started" said Mercedes

"That still doesn't mean you need to stoop to her level" said Ken

"Since when I you care about my well being?" growled Mercedes

"Why are you so stubborn, I was trying to help" replied Ken

"I'm Reef's sister; that should give you the answer pretty clear. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to the hotel. At least I have a view moments alone without you or Amanda around" said Mercedes

"I'm with M, I should head back too" said Danny

"No!" Martin M. called out

The two gave a confused look.

"Uh, we wanted to spend some time with you today" said Martin

"I think you can wait" said Mercedes "and if Kenny wants to do some real good you can watch over Charles and Martin Cooper. That should fit you"

"I consider that" Ken said sarcastically

"It was nice meeting you Java" said Danny

"I'll tell Reef that you're here to visit" said Mercedes

Ken rolled his eyes as the two went out the shop and over to Charles and Martin C.

"What do we do now? Everyone is almost here except for Sarah and Paul" said Dianna "we don't have much time left"

"I'll follow Mercedes and Danny, you and Java stay here with Ken, Amanda, Martin Cooper, and Charles" said Martin; he quickly rushed out the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: family, friends, and enemies

Reef stood in the hut relaxing until some tourist came for surfing lessons. He closed his eyes for a few minutes when he felt a tap on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw Jenna, Tracey, and Emily stood beside him.

"Hey Reef, remember us?" replied Jenna

"Yes, how could I forget the girl who still sleeps with her teddy bear at sixteen" said Reef

"You should talk, you still have Mr. Piggy" said Jenna

"Don't you remember Madame saying it's rude to reading other minds without their permission" said Reef

"You and I both know you were the only one who ever listened in that class. That's why you are you" said Jenna

"I heard no one complaining" said Reef

"Trust me they were" replied Jenna

"There you two go again, like old times" said Emily "so how is your summer job turning out?"

"Could be better, but the waves are amazing" replied Reef

"Not to mention being with your little girlfriend Fin" said Jenna

"Would you stopped reading my mind; and she's not my girlfriend" said Reef as he blushed

"That's not what I read" Jenna mumbled

"Can we change the subject, please?" said Reef

"Well we were hoping that we could all hang out, like old times" said Emily

"Sure I finished the last person on my list and then I was planning to meet up with my friends, you can come with me and that way I can introduce you guys" said Reef

"How are you and Mercedes doing with your powers?" asked Tracey

"Better than I thought" said Reef "how are things going with you guys?"

"Actually we've been practicing a lot lately" said Emily "it's been easier without Jackson after us all the time"

"Have any of you heard from Madame?" asked Reef

"No" Tracey began "we were hoping-"

"Hey Les, I thought I saw my little cousin" Martin M. called out and as he approached the hut.

"Reef, who's this and why did he call you Les?" asked Emily

"This is my cousin Martin Mystery and the reason he called me Les is because my real name is Leslie. Which I have told him a hundred different times not to call me" replied Reef as he scowled as his cousin.

"Sorry, forgot" said Martin M.

"Why are you here?" Reef asked

"Well it is summer so Dianna and I had to come and visit you and Mercedes" said Martin M.

"Way to pick your timing dude" Reef mumbled, he look at his watch and saw that his shift was now finally over.

"Well I guess the visit has to wait. My shift is done" said Reef, he turned to Emily, Tracey, and Jenna "after I check on Mercedes I'll meet up with you in the lobby and when the rest come we can go into town"

"And we'll be waiting….Leslie" said Jenna with a smile

"But why don't you and your friends stay here on the beach?" Martin asked"I mean it's so nice out"

"We're just going around town, not a big deal" said Reef "now I have to go"

Reef said his good bye to his cousin and headed to the hotel into the locker room. Fin and Johnny were in their putting their things into their lockers.

"Hey Reef where were you? We've been waiting for a while" said Johnny

"Sorry, I lost track of time" Reef replied as he changed back into his T-shirt and shorts "Hey, I talked to some old friends of mine is it okay if they join?"

"Sure" said Fin, she looked at her watch "we better get going, me and Johnny we'll wait outside and then we can head out. Try to be on time"

Fin and Johnny left and Reef placed his work clothes in his locker. As he closed his locker Bummer was next to him. Reef jumped back and almost fell.

"Bummer, where did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack" said Reef

Bummer didn't say anything and only had a blank stare on his face. It was silent for a few more seconds until Bummer finally spoke.

"I wanted you're help with some papers in the back" he replied without any emotion

Reef immediately sense something wasn't right and that there was a third person in the room and he knew it couldn't have been Fin or Johnny. He had to get out of the room.

"Uh, I get back to you on that, I have...to go check on my sister…I think she's getting sick so I need to make sure she's okay" said Reef as he back to the door

Without a second thought he grabbed the handle of the door and ran out of the room.

"Drat" said Serena as she came from behind a sow of lockers, "Reef and his instincts, this is what happens when he's related to a psychic. That was annoying trait of his"

She turned to Bummer, "the hypnotism should wear off of you soon, not that you were any help. Now I have to find what I can do to isolate Reef and the others"

That's when a smile appeared, "and I think I know exactly what I should do"

This had to be the worst day of her life. Amanda's hair still smelled like soda. Ugh, Mercedes is the spawn of a demon. Ken came back with a low fat frozen yogurt for her.

"Are you okay now?" asked Ken

"For now" said Amanda

"It could be worst, it could have been hot coffee" said Ken

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How are you doing with the body switching?" Ken asked

"Better, the last time I switched was three months ago in some old rich lady's body. How's it going with the voices?"

"I have a better control of it" said Ken "it was a bit awkward when I was hanging out with Reef and his friends though"

"Do his friends know anything about this?" Amanda asked

"No, but he's working on it" said Ken

"I doubt they'll stick around" replied Amanda

"Just have a bit of faith, they seem really nice" Ken replied "we've all been through a lot and I really do want to put it behind us"

Amanda smiled and blushed slightly. She stared in Ken's blue eyes and Ken smiled back. Amanda wished still thought Ken was the coolest and cutest guy in the world. Ken was about to speak when something caught his eye. Amanda turned in her chair and saw Reef, Jenna, Tracey, and Emily with a few other people being seated not far from them.

"I want to find out myself" said Amanda as she got up before Ken could stop her.

"So are you having a middle school reunion you're not telling us about" said Lo

"I told you no like a hundred times already" said Reef

"Hi Reef" said Amanda

"Who's this?" asked Broseph

"Amanda Beeson, a friend"

Jenna scoffed but Amanda ignored her, "I just wanted to ask your friends a question"

"Ask them what kind of question?" asked Reef

"Just a hypothetical question; like how would you feel about Reef he you found out her had powers and kept it from you"

"Amanda!" replied Ken

Reef, Jenna, Emily, and Tracey jumped out of their seats.

"Can you excuse us for one minute" said Reef to his friends. He left the table and walked to the corner of the diner.

"What's the deal?" Reef asked

"I just want to figure out if your new buddies are really going to be there for you" said Amanda

"Since when is that any of your concern?" asked Jenna

"I don't need any permission from you" Amanda replied

"She was wondering if your friends were able to handle your… gift" said Ken

"You were going to tell them?" asked Emily

"I was planning on it" said Reef, he sighed in anger, "can this get any worse?"

"I think you spoke to soon on that" said Tracey

Reef looked towards the door and saw a women walk in and he recognized the face. It was Serena; she was wearing a long black wig with a green tank top, white short and sandals. The color in Reef's face left. This was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am ssssoooo sorry about the wait for the new chapter I have been busy with school and I have had a bit of writers block. This is the latest chapter and I'm going to start wrapping things up soon. I'll try my best to keep the updates more frequent. Thank for the support; also shouts out and special thank to ****_POWEROFTHEPEN123 _****for helping me out with the idea of the chapter. So be sure to visit this amazing writer. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

Serena came over to the table and gave a warm and inviting smile, "hello children. My it has been a long time since I've seen you all. You all are grown"

"Uh, I'm sorry to be rude but who are you?" asked Johnny

"Oh I'm Serena Hancock; I was their student teacher when they were in middle school. I just happen to be here at they same place and they were"

"What did you decided to come here for?" asked Lo

"Me and my friend travel and we never been to a place like this"

"Who is your friend?"

"She's around here somewhere; Oh, there she is now, Clare!"

Soon another woman came into the shop and came towards Serena, with a nearly identical smile as her.

"Sorry, Serena I had to park the car, looks like you made some friends"

'Who does Clare think she is. Of course she would play it off as if she didn't know us. The way we met her was her kidnapping us. With Serena it was disguising herself as a teacher. Jackson is up to something but I wish I knew what' Reef thought

"I need some air" Reef replied as he got up from his seat

"I 'll go with you to make sure you are alright" said Serena

She took him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "you thought you could get away from us didn't you. You better make up your mind about this; if not your norm friends over there will be the one to suffer and they will have you to thank"

Reef turned towards her with a angry stare, he pushed her hand off and walked outside.

"Uh, I need some air too" said Emily

Emily came out of the seat; along with Jenna, Tracey, Amanda, and Ken.

But Jenna saw that Amanda and Ken coming and turned to Tracey.

"Tracey, I need you to say in here while we are out. We can't leave Serena and Clare alone with Reef's friends" she replied

Tracey nodded and went back to the table as Jenna walked outside with the others.

"I thought you were going to go outside with them?" asked Emma as Tracey sat back down at the table.

"I changed my mind. Besides I want to get to know you guys" replied Tracey

"Did you forget that I was standing here Tracey. I want to know how you've been doing" said Serena "like I said before it has been ages since I had last seen you"

"Well you two talk I need to go back to the car. I forgot my makeup" said Clare cheerily

As Clare left them alone and walked to the door. Serena nudged Tracey over to sit down, "so where do we start?"

'This is very bad' Tracey thought

"So for which class of Reef's were you a student teacher?" asked Fin

"Oh gosh, it was such a long time ago. But I can tell you that he has many great talents. Which is why I wasn't surprised that he was placed in a gifted class. Only the best and the brightest were placed in there" replied Serena "even Tracey and the other were in the class"

"Reef only said that it was just the usual classes that he met them. Not in some gifted class" said Lo "what was his talent?"  
"I guess he is still shy about it; he wasn't always the lucky go kid. Again, he had many talents; I remember one time he recreated a volcano in the class with only a few bits of paper and wire" said Serena

"Well he is full of surprises" said Tracey, she turned to the window to see Clare walking towards the other outside. She shot up from the table, "maybe we should head back to the beach"

"Uh okay" said Johnny

As everyone walked out of the seat, Tracey was behind and so was Serena, who turned to the teenager.

"Don't try to stop me; you won't win" said Serena

"We will stop you" said Tracey

"We'll see" replied Serena

Outside the shop

"This is the worst thing that could happen right now" replied Ken

"You think? There are two people in there that hypnotized and kidnapped us with my friends!" yelled Reef

"Would you calm down; they'll be fine" said Jenna

"Says you. You know that they aren't hesitant to use our loved ones against us. Remember what happened when Tracey sneaked into their hideout? Jackson threatened her sisters and parents" said Amanda

"I know, which means we have to keep a close eye on our surroundings" said Jenna

"Why aren't my visions working when they need to. I could have seen this coming" said Emily

"I think Mercedes beat you to the cake. It was a couple of nights ago, but she had one of her visions. I should have looked more into it" said Reef

"Can't you do one of your creepy witch spells or something?" asked Amanda

"Well for one thing I'm a warlock, not a witch. Witches are the term used for females, warlocks is the term used for males. The other things is that I can't used my powers until I have everyone I want to be effected with the spell in my sight" said Reef "Not to mention I need m sister to have the spell to have a longer effect"

"and that means..." replied Ken

Reef sighed in annoyance, "It means I have to have Jackson, Serena, Clare, Stuart, and any other person who is helping them in the same place to the spell of choice"

"Well that is just great" said Jenna

"It is so amusing that you think you can escape" said a voice

They turned to see that Clare was standing behind them and had a menacing smile on her face, that sent chills down all of their spines.

"You actually thought you could escape from us and have normal lives? It is purely pathetic" said Clare "you all should just give up here right here and I will make sure you loved ones are not harmed. Or a least mentally"

"Do you guys ever give up. Why are we always in your eyes?" asked Emily

"Because we have more leverage on you. When you all first started that gifted class. There was nothing but the average emotions of the preteen. The awkwardness of being different, the judgment, anger. Along with how naïve every single one of you were when we knew what buttons to push" Clare explained

"We are going to stop whatever Jackson is planning and throw you in jail where you belong" Reef replied

"I'm surprised that is you making these threats, Leslie. I mean you have more to loose than anyone here. There's your mother, your sister, those friends of yours inside. The list could go on" said Clare

A moment later Serena walked outside with Tracey, Johnny, Emma, Broseph, Fin, and Lo following behind her.

"Hey Reef, It's about time for all of us to get going. It was nice meeting you Serena" said Lo

"Same here come on Clare we have to get going. We don't want to by late for that meeting do we?" Serena asked  
"Oh gracious no. Well I'm happy we had a nice chat. I hope to see you again" replied Clare

The two woman walked to their car and waved goodbye as they drove off. The worried look on Reef's face signaled to his friends something was off.  
"Hey Reef, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" said Fin  
"Uh, it's nothing. I just need to get back to the hotel and check on my sister" replied Reef

Dianna and Java rushed into Mercedes room as her, Danny were talking

"I'm sorry Mercedes, you and Danny can't leave this room" said Martin M.

"Why not?" asked Danny

"Because...I said so" said Martin M.

"Oh my...Dianna can you knock some sense into this thick head of his before I do?" asked Mercedes

"Speaking of, I thought you and Java were checking on something" asked Martin M.

"We kind of lost track" replied Dianna

Just as Martin was going to ask what happened his watch started beeping. He turned around and head to the corner of the room and answered, "What's the emergency?"

"We need to act now. There is word that they are planning to the abductions sooner than expected" replied M.O.M as the hologram appeared

"What is that?" asked Danny and Mercedes simultaneously

Mercedes went over to Martin and turned him around. She saw the hologram and scowled at Martin, "who is this? and what's this about kidnappings?"

"It's not what you think" replied Dianna

"Oh really. Then then why don't you guys feel us in" said Danny

"I call you back" said Martin M. as he hung up, "Okay I'll tell you. Me and Dianna are secrets agents of the supernatural at a a place called the center. Our boss is named M.O.M; Java over there is a caveman. We were sent here to look after you because Vlad and Jackson were coming here to plan to kidnap you guy, Reef, and the rest from the gifted class" said Martin M.

"I can't believe this. I need to tell Reef what's going on" said Mercedes

"No, not yet. We don't want him to worry" said Dianna

"So you want us to lie to him?' asked Danny angrily

"No, just wait" said Martin M.

"Fine. This isn't over" said Mercedes

(Le timeskip: next day)

Emma, Fin, Johnny, Broseph, and Lo were sitting in the kitchen. Confused on what happened yesterday.

"That was really werid yesterday" said Fin

"Yeah, Reef was really worked up after those two women left" said Johnny

"Maybe we should talk to him about what's going on" said Lo

"I just hope it isn't anyhting serious" replied Emma

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" said Fin

Just then a crash shocked the five a small orb came in front of them a mist came from it. The smoke filled the room. The began all fell to the ground unconscious. After the smoke cleared five large men broke inside and took each of the unconscious bodies outside. Jackson, along with Serena, Clare, Staurt, and Vlad walked inside. Jackson place a letter on the kitchen counter and gave a callous laugh, "this should get those freak's attention"

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Stuart

"The children maybe different but they have one common ground" said Serena

"And that is dear Stuart is when it comes to their loved ones they are willing to anything got them" said Vlad

"It will only be a matter of time" said Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soo sorry that I haven't been updating. School and other problems have been keeping me away. It's gotten to the point where I can barely think. Here's part of the new chapter I'll add more to it later. Thanks for reading and you can ask me question and suggestion if you want in the comments. **

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped part 2**

'This was no good, this was so not good' Reef thought as he walked to the cabin

"Come on Reef talk to us" said Martin

Reef didn't say anything; Mercedes told him about why the reason Martin and Dianna were here. He can't even leave home for the summer without someone watching over him. As Reef walked into the cabin he finds the inside in shambles and he highly doubt it was some crazy prank or something gone wrong by the guys.

"Guys?" Reef rushed upstairs and checked the rooms, he went into the room he shared with Broseph and Johnny; no was there.

"Fin, Lo, Emma", he ran back down to hall to the girls room; not a single person was in the room

"Reef, what's wrong" said Dianna as she Martin and Java

"They're gone; my friends" Reef said frantically

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Martin asked

Before he could answer he heard Mercedes and Danny downstairs, he quickly ran down to meet up with them.

"Mercedes, Danny are you alright?" asked Reef

"Yeah we're fine. What's wrong" asked Mercedes

"Everyone is gone. I don't where they went" said Reef

"Um, this might give an answer" said Danny as he pick up a paper from the counter.

Reef took the paper from Danny and read what was on it.

"Dear Reef; I have your friends. If you and the other students do not come to the old warehouse on west port you will never see them again. Jackson"


End file.
